


Payback Tastes So Sweet

by UnexpierencedWriter202



Category: One Piece
Genre: Choking, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexpierencedWriter202/pseuds/UnexpierencedWriter202
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Payback Tastes So Sweet

Lanterns littered the cobblestone streets of an unknown, quaint town. The rustic glow of the gentle flames flickered against the wet brickwork as the team made their way through the tight streets. “I’m sooo hungry!” Luffy’s boyish voice rumbled into the cold sir and Nami hit her hand against the back of his tan neck. 

“Oh my god Luffy, once we get into the Inn we can eat. Can you wait at least two seconds before skipping to thinking about-`` 

''Actually. I think we’ll pass.”

Zoro gestures between Sanji and himself, his voice gravelly and tired. His eyebrows were furrowed with something Nami assumed was anger but by the tone of Zoro’s voice, it was worse than just petty ‘anger.’ “Pass?” Sanji scoffs and runs a hand through his blonde locks, a slow grin creeping onto his face. “Dear, I’ve not eaten all day. I could really go for something that isn’t just man sweat.” Sanji’s slender hands slide up Zoro’s sides gracefully, his fingertips brushing the thin fabric that kept him from directly touching the heat that was Zoro’s skin.

Zoro’s shoulder’s roll back as his muscles tighten by the touch. Sanji’s fingertips made his sides tingle to the point he almost felt numb. “Y..yeah, well.. I’m not hungry. Can you at least come back to the room to shower before getting dinner? I don’t exactly want to adventure alone and be ambushed.” Zoro’s voice wavered and trembled with uncertainty. The arousal was practically radiating off of Zoro and it made Usopp grimace. Usopp’s mouth dropped into a discontented frown, his brows furrowing and his eyes pointed in Zoro’s direction accusingly. “You guys are going to skip dinner? We’ve barely eaten all day! I can see you shaking with hunger!” Usopp exclaims. Zoro shifts in place with his arms tightly crossed over his chest. “Whatever. I want to shower first.” Zoro bluntly puts. No one could really argue their way to convincing him, so Usopp gave in with a relaxed sigh. “Fine, Sanji, Zoro, go shower. The buffet is open all night so get food when you can and put it on the tab.” Nami looked upset by the mention of spending money and a ‘tab’ but she tried to brush it off as she escorted the others in the direction of the Inn’s restaurant. Usopp gives Zoro one final glance before following the others with a slow pace. 

“You wanted me alone that bad, huh?” Sanji teases and enters the Inn before Zoro could get the chance to reply; the door groaning out because of old age. The lobby had a glossy shine to it, wooden planks aligned perfectly. The hallways to the left and to the right had a velvety maroon carpet and paintings littering the walls. The architecture itself wasn’t impressive but homey. Little bells chimed as the door opened completely and the old man at the desk greeted the two men with a smile. “Greetings travelers. A room for two I presume? Would you like two beds?” Sanji opens his mouth with a reply until Zoro puts his hand on the desk, cutting the blonde off. “No. One bed will do.” The elderly man's face stayed unphased as his head ducks underneath the counter; popping back up with a key in hand. He hands the key to Zoro and gives Sanji a gentle, innocent smile. “Have a nice night.” 

Sanji gives the man a smile before walking alongside Zoro; his fancy black shoes tapping against the velvety red carpet beneath them. “Did you have to intimidate that old man? What was he going to do? Discriminate against your horny dog time? I know what you’re trying to do Marimo, you aren’t slick. Vous devrez faire plus d'efforts que cela pour me prendre au dépourvu.” Sanji’s mother tongue sounded smooth and erotic. Zoro’s ears burned with embarrassment and his pace got faster, turning down the hall to room 207. His hand quickly shoved the key into the lock and he turned the knob, impatience in the way he moved. 

“No need to break the lock. You would have gotten in just fine without jamming the key right in. Your aim is awful isn’t it?” Sanji pushed past Zoro and exhaled a deep sigh, his chest shrinking with the breath that exited him. “Finally, I can actually put this bag down. I’m still hungry but whatever. I won’t have to lug this around when we go to get food.” Sanji pulls his bag over his shoulder and drops it onto the squeaky mattress. He begins to unpack the heavy sack, pulling out clothes to wear after he had taken a shower. “Yknow, I’m surprised you haven’t snapped sooner. I see the way you’ve been all day. Tens-” Sanji’s cut off quickly by a large hand clamping onto the nape of his neck. Four large fingers dig into his plush skin, causing him to moan out in surprise. 

A struggled noise is forced out of his mouth as his front was forced almost flush against the floral wallpaper. “Umf- Z..zoro?” The cook’s voice was low and careful. His cheek was pressed against the cold wall as his heart raced. It pounded and jumped in his chest, he could practically feel the blood rushing through his veins. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Zoro’s eyes. Their glances met for a second. Zoro’s deep brown eyes were watching him like food, his eyebrows furrowed and half lidding his eyes by nature. 

“I am tense.” Zoro breathes through his clenched teeth. His breath was labored from anger and Sanji could feel the puffs of air against the crook of his neck. It was like being stalked by a predator and he was the prey. The glimmer in Zoro’s eyes were gone. They were completely clouded over with something else, Sanji couldn’t exactly pinpoint. If he had guessed; he would have assumed it was lust. 

“Are you going to keep holding me here or are we actually going to do something fun- OW?!” Sanji exclaims in pain as Zoro’s teeth sink into his pale skin; a reddened mark rising to the surface. His canines were fairly sharp and Sanji could tell he was intentionally using them for evil. The slight pinch made Sanji tense and then relax, a drawn out moan escaping his mouth with the calmness of his muscles. “Ouhhh, oh fuck..” He closes his eyes and before Sanji knows it, he can feel heat between his cheeks. Zoro’s clothed erection pressed Sanji, the hardened organ pressing into Sanji’s dress pants. 

“Zoro-” Sanji gasps out at feeling Zoro’s hands manhandle his cheeks apart; making way for his erection to fit more snuggly. Sanji felt his own erection tent, heat pooling in his groin from the sudden rush of blood. His hands brace against the wall so he had a better chance to push against Zoro’s hips. Zoro’s hands tightly secure on Sanji’s hips with a grip that could bruise. His fingers turn white with the strain and he grinds forward in a smooth motion. Sanji moans out and grinds back against Zoro, trying to follow the pace that Zoro had set. Heat grew between Zoro’s groin and Sanji’s ass. The two different fabrics chafed against each other with each eager roll of Zoro’s hips. 

Zoro’s throat vibrated with a low groan that he tried to mask with an angry growl. “This is all your fault. From you feeling me up in the front of the Inn, you groping me at the flea market today, the- ugh, the fucking-” Zoro rolled his hips forward in a jagged movement that made Sanji lose his balance, his knees wobbling and threatening to give out. Sanji’s hips began to slip from the position Zoro had adjusted them at. Zoro rolled his eyes at this, his hand reaching underneath Sanji to hold his chest gently to make sure he didn’t fall. 

“You’re lucky I’m a good guy. I would let you fall and eat shit in front of me. Maybe make you beg to suck my cock. But, I’m good to you.” 

Sanji felt a sweltering heat wash over his body as Zoro continued to rub his erection against him like he was just an object. His pale skin was tinted a deep scarlet that glistened underneath the fluorescent inn lights due to sweat. “Y..yes.” Sanji managed between gasps of pleasure. “You’re so good to me. You’re so beautiful and strong Zoro.” Sanji continued, half of his blabbering mess all part of his plan. He knew how to work him up. “Oh no you don’t. You’re not taking control of this situation. I don’t think you realize the position you’re in, you slut.” Zoro’s free hand combs through Sanji’s blonde locks and balls a tight fist against his scalp, pulling Sanji’s dipped back against his chest. 

“You. I’m taking you. You’re not taking me. Do you hear me?”

Zoro questioned but Sanji was too focused on the aching pain between his legs. His cock twitched and ached in his tight dress pants; mostly for fashion, not function. He doesn’t often expect to get hard so he doesn’t mind wearing his nice pants. “Ah- ahhhhuhh,” Sanji whines out at the tight tug to his scalp in response to his silence. He began to sweat more. “Y-yes sir, I hear you.” He pants out, satisfying Zoro enough to earn the release of his hair. 

Before Sanji could clear his head to think, Zoro was lifting him in his muscled arms. Sanji felt a little uneasy being lifted so easily but he was so skinny and tall, Zoro could probably bench press him. No wonder it was easy. Sanji’s eyes were half lidded with short-lived pleasure, but Sanji took note of his beautiful significant other. His muscles popped through his shirt and he could see each shift underneath Zoro’s nicely tanned skin. Zoro’s skin was like a crisp marshmallow..okay, maybe not. No food. Sanji tried to gather himself but felt panic as the grip beneath him gave out. He was dropped onto a plush bed, the bed creaking from the drop. 

“Could you be a little gentler, Zoro dear?”

“Are you telling me what to do again?” Zoro barks and peels his shirt off and over his head. The fabric was discarded easily, almost like Sanji’s stupid food thought. Maybe not. It was definitely still there. Sanji blinked up at Zoro and felt the drool pool in his mouth from the godly sight before him. Chiseled abs from many hours of strenuous activity; running, lifting weights, fighting, every activity did Zoro well. The staring almost made Zoro feel bashful. 

Weight shifted as Zoro’s knee pressed beneath Sanji’s thighs, inches from his groin. “Stop ordering me around. Just because you’re a boss in the kitchen doesn’t mean you’re a boss here, Sanji.” Zoro secures a hand around Sanji’s throat and feels the blonde’s adam apple bob with the swallow of saliva. His lips crash with the other mans and he moves forward to force the skinnier man onto the bed almost completely. Sanji gasps for air through the kiss and moans into Zoro’s mouth. 

Zoro’s free hand gropes the erection between Sanji’s legs, making the other yelp in surprise. The green haired swordsman takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sanji’s, his tongue fighting for dominance within. Zoro’s palm massages Sanji and suddenly he’s seeing stars. Sanji squeezes his eyes shut and notices the stars bouncing around his vision, desperation building within his lower stomach. “Mmf, hahh-” Sanji pulls away from Zoro’s kiss to breathe again, his chest heaving up as he sucks in a puff of air. “Please,” He breathes out by accident, his eyes snapping open in surprise at himself. “Whoops.”

“Whoops?” Zoro tightens a grip around Sanji’s clothed boner; making him jolt and tense. “O-okay, okay ouch, ahhhuhh, fuck-” Sanji struggles to speak with the moans escaping past his swollen, pink lips. “I just want you inside me, I really don’t know how hard this is for you to grasp. Are you thick in the skull, Mar-” Sanji couldn’t finish. Suddenly his head is spinning and his air supply is cut off more than it was before. Zoro’s grip on his throat was tight. Deadly. “Say that to me again.” His voice was against his ear, hot and dominant. 

“Say that to me again. I dare you.” 

Sanji’s eyes become unfocused. The room is suddenly fuzzy and he’s seeing double. “Ah-” His erection pulses. He was turned on by this. His hips shift in discomfort and neediness, causing Zoro’s mouth to curl into a wicked grin. “That’s what I thought.” Sanji’s temples were pulsing with his slowed heartbeat. He felt like his head was about to explode. Zoro let go to let him breathe, a chuckle rumbling his chest. “You looked like you were either going to cum or pass out.” 

Sanji couldn’t manage to focus, his vision just started to clear up and his heartbeat sped up, but he couldn’t focus on what Zoro had said to him. The room wasn’t as dizzy, but god did the room feel hot. It felt like the air in the room was smothering. Sanji wanted to get these clothes off so badly. “Mmhm..” Zoro rolled his eyes and admired Sanji splayed out in front of him. He rubbed at his own clothed erection before sighing in pleasure and tutting. His hands made quick work to undo the man before him. His hands undid his belt and threw the leather across the room. Sanji would have normally been discontented with the action, but he was too busy watching his boyfriend undress him. Zoro unzips Sanji’s pants and tugs them down, revealing Sanji’s black thong. 

Zoro’s eyes widen at the sight and he looks up at Sanji’s desperate face. Sanji was half drooling, eyes half lidded, face completely dusted with a red tint. “What a slut you are.” Sanji’s erection twitched instinctively and Zoro’s lips curled into a wider grin. He knew what he was doing. 

“Turn over, whore.”

Sanji couldn’t tell if it was his dick thinking or if he was just scared to be tore into by Zoro (because he probably totally would,) but he turned over without hesitation. His ass was raised in the air, his knees planted into the cheap comforter beneath him. His face was pressed against the plushness and he sighed out tiredly, his hair all messy and frizzy from the static and of course, Zoro pulling at it. Zoro couldn’t help but swipe an open palm over the thick skin, the skin he owned. It jiggled with the force of his spank and Sanji’s hips lurched forward as he cried out in pleasure. “Daddy,” He practically wheezed as Zoro blinked at him again. 

‘I’m not going to let this bastard catch me off guard like this.’ Zoro thought to himself as the bed began to shift again. Zoro was on his knees behind Sanji, his thumb slipping underneath the thin fabric of the thong to pull it aside. Zoro blew air at Sanji, causing him to tense. He felt it almost immediately and it made him more aware of just how needy and aroused he really was. “Zoro..hnn..please..” 

“Patience, toy.” Zoro’s voice huskily breathed as his free hand messily pushed his pants past his own ass, trying to free his member as quickly as possible due to his increasing impatience. Sanji was breathing heavily and drooling against the blanket. Subconsciously, his hips began to wiggle from side to side, enticing and annoying the shit out of Zoro that he couldn’t get his dick out faster. “Ugh.” He squinted at Sanji to watch his display and spanked him again, crooking a brow. “Are you that needy? You’re lucky I am too.” 

Zoro’s cock was finally free, practically springing to life past the last piece of fabric he had to push down his legs. There was an instant of silence. Time felt like it froze and Sanji was trembling with anticipation. Zoro spits into his hand and strokes his member, slickening his throbbing erection. 

“Zoro please I need you I’m- FUCK,” Sanji cries out as Zoro yanks his hips to connect Sanji’s ass to his own hips.

“Gotcha.” 

“Oh fuck, oh..fuck, fuck, mmmh, fuck fuck, please-” Sanji wiggles his hips again, causing Zoro to moan under his breath in response. Zoro’s hands secure on either side of Sanji and he thrusts forward, moving as deep and as hard as he possibly can manage. His knees dug into the mattress with the force he pushed into Sanji, which also meant Sanji’s face was pushed into the mattress too. Sanji didn’t care. 

Zoro was relatively good at finding where he needed to hit, even if he was some big idiot with a huge cock, he knew how to use the organ. He adjusted his hips a little before continuing and Sanji shook, a loud moan ripped from his throat. “Oh- OH FUCK-” ‘There we go.’ Zoro thought.

Sanji’s mouth was forced open by Zoro’s rough pace, his eyes rolling back in his head as sparks in his lower abdomen. “Hahh-” Sanji’s voice cracks with a high pitched whine and Zoro’s face contorts more seriously. His determination was suddenly inflated as he thrust forward and then drew back, creating a quick pace for Sanji to also push back against. Zoro would thrust forward and Sanji would push his hips back as a response to let Zoro get as deep as possible. 

Sanji’s lower stomach tingled with the new found sensations from inside him and he felt so full. Zoro’s cock stretched him a lot, more than you’d expect. Sanji gripped at the blanket beneath them and felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. His eyes became glossy with pleasure and he nuzzled his face into his hand tucked in the comforter, drooling all over himself. “Fuuuh- fuuu-uuhnnnn, pppl..plea-” 

Zoro snickered under his labored breaths, his knuckles whitening with his tight grip. “S-so good you can’t even speak a proper sentence? What would others think if they saw you like this? Their prized cook bent over and pushing back against their strong swordsman? They’d all give you dirty looks I bet.” Zoro bent over Sanji’s body, his hips snapping against Sanji’s ass. “Bet you’d like that though, you whore. You don’t care what anyone thinks.” 

Sanji responds with a desperate moan. The idea of being defiled in front of another person like this turned him on. It made him ache. “Z..zo-uhhhh..nnn-” He whined as the erection beneath his legs leaked onto the bed, cum pooling against the sheets. Zoro felt Sanji shutter and shake, knowing he was feeling almost as good as he did. 

“Are you getting off on this? Tsk.” Zoro’s hands find the ball of Sanji’s shoulders and hold him tightly against the bed; finding an easier way to slam into him. 

Lewd sounds of wet skin echoed throughout the dim room from Zoro’s rough pace and the slap of Sanji’s ass against him. Zoro noted he could also hear his own groans, but definitely not over Sanji’s needy whining. “Zoro- zoro, zoro..zoro...zoro…” His name snaps him back to reality. 

Sanji was trembling hard underneath Zoro’s grip. His hips were snapping back sloppier and his cock was still bobbing between his legs each time he was fucked into. Zoro moaned out as he held Sanji into the mattress more; feeling the tight warmth around him hug his member more. “You’re going to cum aren’t you-” Zoro gasped out, his breathing becoming more sporadic as he felt his edge closing in. 

“I-huahh, can I- fuck..” Sanji struggles to speak, a wheeze escaping past his lips from being fucked into and being winded. “Can I please- pleaaaaa...SE..cum..” Sanji pleads with Zoro, his eyes squeezed shut as he feels himself get closer to cumming. His balls tightened and his cock continued to pool against the bed. Before Zoro could even reply, Sanji’s breathing became more broken as he was pushed into his climax, cumming all over the comforter underneath him and shaking. “God, Zoro-” He whines with his climax. The heat over his body suddenly released and he felt cooler. His stomach wasn’t as tight but god, he was aching. 

Zoro was annoyed, but didn’t pay too much mind to it. He felt pleasure escalating in his lower abdomen and did whatever he could to chase that pleasure. His hips sped up to a violent, almost animalistic pace, earning tired and strained moans from Sanji’s throat. He moaned under his growling and dug his nails into Sanji’s shoulders. The wet slapping quickened and Zoro grit his teeth, his cock was pulsating from the many sensations he was feeling all at once. “Shit.” He grunts out and his hands find themselves back to Sanji’s hips, holding him close as he releases into him. He jolted and his toes curled as he was tipped over, and slowly everything seemed to relax. 

Sanji was completely dead weight at this point. He was half asleep and his breathing was calming. Zoro stares down at what he did to him before pulling out with ease, cum leaking out and down Sanji’s thigh. Zoro pushes Sanji onto his side and he falls flat onto the bed in a comfortable sleeping position, his eyes struggling to stay open. “Mmn,” Zoro made note at the mess he made of Sanji. Sanji's skin was all flushed, cum was leaking out of him, he was covered in cum and sweat and his hair looked like a rats mess, which was different for him because he was always defensive about his hair being 'tidy.' He was proud of himself.

"So how's that for a mangy mutt, Sanji."

Sanji shifts and groans gently, shooting Zoro a venomous glare. "You're still on that? You little grumpy doggy. Can we just cuddle and be domestic, you feisty fuck?" Sanji's voice wavered due to being fried and Zoro rolled his eyes, getting himself comfortable in bed. He laid flat on his back and glances over at Sanji who seemed frustrated from his little comment. Another thing to be accomplished of.

“Come here. I’m not going to drag you.” Zoro pats his sweaty chest and Sanji shifts over slowly, his hips aching and his legs vibrating from the position and the pleasure he had experienced moments before. Sanji’s eyes were half lidded and looking at Zoro’s tan skin. His eyes followed scars littered on the other man’s stomach and chest, and he slowly reached out to follow the scars with his pointer finger gently. “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Zoro pats Sanji’s head roughly, wanting the stupid blonde to sleep and stop forcing pillow talk. Zoro hated pillow talk. He was always bad at it and barely knew how to talk to begin with..how could he do something like this. “No, I will soon just..you’re beautiful. Your scars are so..” Sanji zones out as his fingers follow the pale scars that are indented in Zoro’s skin. “They’re fascinating..each one has a story..” His voice cracks. Yeah, he wasn’t going to be able to speak tomorrow. 

Zoro sighed and combed a gentle hand through Sanji’s sweaty hair, closing his own eyes. “Thanks I guess. Uh. I like your..scars too? I guess. Whatever. Just- just stop making me say things like this.” Sanji chuckled and looked up at Zoro’s face. It was sereine. So out of character for Zoro. He was normally grimacing, grinning, or frowning. There was really no inbetween with Zoro. He was bad at showing emotions but..with his eyes closed and all sleepy he looked gentle. He was gorgeous. Sanji rested his head against Zoro’s pectoral and closed his own eyes again, blinking tiredly. He was in love with this man. “I love you Zoro.” “Uh huh. Back ‘atcha.”


End file.
